


Kingdom Come [podfic]

by conceptofzero, Neriad13



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Backstory, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, berserk is a content warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neriad13/pseuds/Neriad13
Summary: Slan, before her eclipse, when she was young and mortal and named Ysabel, and she loved festival days and was loved by God.
Relationships: Slan (Berserk)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Kingdom Come [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kingdom Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954288) by [conceptofzero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero). 

> Please pardon my poorly edited stuttering. 
> 
> This is the first podfic I've ever done and it was definitely a learning experience, but I hope it's still fun.
> 
> The song is Stillborn City by Susumu Hirasawa.

[Kingdom Come](https://neriad13.podbean.com/e/kingdom-come-1573709011/)

Outtake: [The Father Speaks](https://neriad13.tumblr.com/post/188961415467/my-creature-cantankerouscatfish#notes)

**Author's Note:**

> Leaning into the stutter for dramatic affect is all well and good until you need to _stop_ stuttering. X-P


End file.
